Kitsune's Brother
by Coffeetailor
Summary: When Kurama and his brother Shuuichi are caught in an avalanche, there's little chance to save both as a human. Will his family learn his secret? Slight HK. R
1. Mountian Vacaton

A/N: Welcome to my newest fanfiction. It'll mainly focus on Kurama and Shuuichi H. as brothers along with their family, though there will be trace amounts of Hiei/Kurama coupling. There will be _lots _of Youko Kurama exposure. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters in it, so don't sue because I really need that money for the Kumori Convention in September.

Kitsune's Brother 

Chapter One

"Shuuichi, are you finished packing?"

"Yes Kaa-san," Minamino Shuuichi called back through the closed bedroom door. The redheaded teenager closed his suitcase with a snap. "Now Hiei, I've been telling you about this trip for months. Okaa-san has been looking forward to this vacation since last year; I have to go. Personally, I think I'm going to enjoy the break, and without me here, I doubt Koenma will try to call you for any missions."

He looked up to meet the red eyes of his companion, who was seated on the window seal like a shadow in front of the sun. Hiei smirked. "Just get going before the toddler comes up with something new for us to do. I'll meet you on the mountain this evening."

"You're coming then?" Kurama smiled brightly when Hiei nodded, green eyes sparkling. "You're lucky that you don't have to sit in the back of a car for five hours. Shuu-chan's been trying to get me to play a new card game since last Thursday and I won't be able to escape this time."

Hiei flickered out of sight as the door burst open to admit an energetic boy already wearing a ski cap and scarf. "Come on, Nii-san, it's time to get going. Tou-san is already in the car. So, how many hands of Tank do you think we can play before we stop for lunch?"

/See you there, kitsune./ Hiei's mental laughter followed Kurama as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Freedom!" Shuuichi announced loudly as they got out of the car, snow crunching beneath the boy's boots. Several feet away, a group of girls giggled at the boy's antics before freezing at the sight of the young man following him out of the car. As one, they began to conspire.

"To think, I was hoping that my fan club had been left in Tokyo," Kurama muttered, glancing up at the sky and discretely sniffing the air. "It's going to snow again tomorrow. Here, Kaa-san, let me help you with those."

"Shuuichi, I can handle a few small bags," Shiori said, shooing her son away from her suitcases. "You and Shuu-kun should go get changed. Kazuya and I will go rent some snow mobiles to get to the cabin with. If the lines aren't too long, we should be able to fit some skiing before dinner."

"They're following us," Shuuichi whispered, glancing back at the girls as they headed for the changing rooms with the bag of snow gear.

"Try not to look back" Kurama murmured. "It only encourages them. Just remember that they're never allowed to go into the men's changing room."

Shuuichi hid a laugh behind his hands when the girls made a synchronized sigh of disappointment as he and his brother made it safely into male territory.

"Are they always that scary?" he asked, grabbing a free stall.

"The ones in Tokyo try to follow me home from school every afternoon," was the reply from the neighboring stall. "But there I at least have all of the escape routes memorized."

Shuuichi couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his way out of the stall. "Don't forget to mention the paths up to and around the rooftops."

Kurama studied his brother's face. "How did you know about that?"

"My friend, Souta, has an uncle who works security at the shopping center," Shuuichi replied smugly. "He's seen you several times on the security cameras. So, who's the kid?"

"Kid?" the kitsune asked, confused as he patted the counter, looking for his hair tie without letting the red mass go.

Shuuichi nodded, handing Kurama the sought-after band. "Yeah, Souta said that his uncle told him that this goth kid with black hair usually walked with you up there. So what is he, your body guard or something like that?"

"Something like that," Kurama agreed without really saying anything. "I've known Hiei since I was about your age."

The two joined their parents out in the lobby once the stalkers (they hadn't been at it long enough to earn a capital letter) had moved on, most likely to go harass some unfortunate ski instructor.

"Here are your lift tickets," Shiori said, passing one to each boy. "Shuu-chan, try not to lose yours. ("Hey, why are you singling me out?") Our dinner reservations are at seven, so try to be back here before then, and stick together."

"Hai, Kaa-san," both boys chorused before taking off, skis in hand, toward the lifts. Upon seeing the slope listings, Shuuichi immediately started to drag Kurama toward the one labeled 'Dead man's Drop.'

"Bet I'll beat you to the bottom," Shuuichi challenged as they were carried up the mountain. "I always used to beat my friends on school trips."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kurama said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm fairly fast myself. How about a wager? Winner gets to eat the loser's dessert at dinner?"

"I look forward to it," the younger boy said with a laugh, sliding from his seat and onto the snow. "Meet you at the bottom!"

Kurama followed suit, purposefully staying in line with his brother until about halfway down, where he pulled ahead with ease without sparing Shuuichi a glance at his shocked expression. Red hair or not, the teenager was out of sight within moments. "How'd the heck he do that?"

That evening after dinner, a smug kitsune enjoyed a double portion of strawberries and ice cream.

Three snowmobiles carrying four people drove away from the official slopes toward a small cabin that belonged to a cousin of Kenji's. It had two bedrooms and a blissfully large hot-water heater, just perfect for a couple and pair of brothers. Kurama made hot chocolate while Shuuichi built a fire in the river stone fireplace. The fact that five cups were prepared went unnoticed as Kurama carried his upstairs to drink in his room after the odd cup had vanished.

"I added extra chocolate to yours," he said, closing the door with his foot. Sitting on the bed, Hiei nodded his thanks over the steaming mug. "Have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

"The humans should have gotten out of that tree by now," Hiei said, mouth twisting into an amused smirk. "Even the baka knows better than to call me slow."

Kurama laughed quietly, mindful of the trio downstairs in the living room. "I'm unsure if I should be scolding or applauding you. If I find some time where I don't have to stay with Shuu-kun, maybe we could race. It'd certainly be a way to pass the time."

"Baka kitsune," Hiei said with no small amount of affection in his voice. If their teammates had been there, it'd be enough to make even them faint. "You know that you don't stand a chance, especially not there, where there are no plants."

"We'll never know until we've tried, Hiei," Kurama pointed out with a smile. He cocked his head to the side. "Sounds like Shuu-kun's asking to go back out for some moonlight runs. Just leave your cup on the balcony when you're finished."

"Hey, Nii-san, Tou-san said we could go back out for a bit," Shuuichi said, opening the door to see his brother reading alone in the room. "But you have to come with me or I can't go. Will you come, please?" Kurama nodded, putting his book down. "Great. Come on, let's go get our gear back on before he changes his mind!"

Something seemed off as Kurama followed Shuuichi across the snow.

"Race you to the tree over there!" Shuuichi called out, pointing to a tree barely visible down the hill. Before Kurama could reply, he was off. Shaking his head, Kurama followed. The boy could win _one _race. Human fingers touched the tree first and Shuuichi let out a loud 'whoop' of victory, the sound echoing. However, instead of merely fading, the echo evolved into a roar, growing in volume with each passing second. "What's that?"


	2. Foxsickle

A/N: This has got to be the first time I received thirteen entire reviews on the first chapter of a fic. I'm touched. Anyway, standard disclaimers apply here as in any fanfiction, and I've replied to your reviews at the end of the chapter, so you can read those if you'd like. Don't forget to review!

Kitsune's Brother

Chapter Two

Fox-sickle

The hairs on the back of Kurama's neck rose as he turned around toward the peek of the mountain. The color drained from his face. "Shuuichi, run!"

It was though the entire mountainside was rushing to envelope them, an angry cloud of white. To Kurama's horror, they reached a wide stretch of flat land. There was no way they'd be able to move fast enough in skis. Shuuichi, apparently reaching the same conclusion, tore his from his feet as quickly as possible and the two brothers set off running as quickly as they could.

_Now I remember why I avoided snow back when I lived in the Makai_, he thought furiously, grabbing hold of Shuuichi's hand as he began to stumble. A glance behind them was enough to make it clear that there would be no hope for them if they just kept running. The avalanche was coming far too quickly for human speed, or even the speed he possesses in his human body. Coming up to a small outcropping of rock, Kurama grabbed his brother to him as they hunched down behind the stone.

The world roared as the snow blasted over and around them, barely softened by their makeshift shelter. Shuuichi's eyes widened in fear when he felt Kurama's grip on him loosen.

"Nii-san!" he screamed as the redhead was swept away.

Kurama knew he had to act quickly. It was with a prayer to Inari that he summoned his demon form, feeling his body change rather than seeing it since the snow obscured his vision. Spreading out his senses, the kitsune threw down a seed into the solid ground beneath the snow to anchor himself, following the direction Shuuichi was in.

The human was just about to lose his grip on the stone when he felt as strong pair of arms grab hold of him. Then, to his amazement, plants of all kinds burst from nowhere and wrapped around him and his rescuer in a sort of dome against the rocks. "It's alright, I've got you."

Breathing heavily from adrenalin and exhaustion, Shuuichi twisted around to see the other male and gasped. He was nearly as pale as the snow surrounding them, and wearing white clothes suited more for the tropics than the mountains. A pair of fox ears topped a head covered in silver hair. Said hair framed a pale face more beautiful than anything Shuuichi had seen on a woman or man before. A total of nine tails flicked behind him. "Kitsune-sama," Shuuichi whispered, his eyes wide.

Golden eyes softened. "Are you alright?" Shuuichi nodded, stunned into silence. "Thank Inari for that." He let go of Shuuichi, rubbing his bare arms in attempt to fight the cold. "What I wouldn't do to have Hiei in here."

"You know Hiei too?" Shuuichi asked, eyes widening further. "You know my brother's body guard?"

Kurama laughed mid-shiver. "He's my partner, kid. I've known him as long as Shuuichi has. You could almost say that he introduced us. Stop talking and save your energy for keeping warm." The kitsune jumped slightly when he noticed the younger boy scoot up to him, leaning against a white-clad side. Understanding, Kurama leaned back against Shuuichi, an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. They passed an hour in relative silence.

"Kitsune-sama?" Shuuichi asked, noticing his companion's eyes starting to droop closed. They fluttered open again in response. "Don't fall asleep here."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stay awake," Kurama whispered, pulling his brother closer to him, seeking heat instinctively.

"My mom, before she died, used to say that talking helped stay awake," Shuuichi said. "She's the one who taught me to ski. Do kitsune have mothers too?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course we do. Mine's been dead for over a thousand years though. The Makai is a rough place to live, and she simply wasn't strong enough."

"Oh," was the simple reply. "What about your father?"

"Was killed when I," he paused midsections to yawn. "When I was twelve."

His shivering grew more violent as time passed and Shuuichi was forced to pull his ear every couple of minutes just to keep him awake. The plant dome began to wither, leaving behind packed snow that thankfully seemed content to stay in place. When a light finally turned on in his head, the human felt like kicking himself. "Kitsune-sama, don't you have a fox form? Foxes have fur, so you'll be warmer."

Kurama blinked at him for a few moments before nodding sleepily. The air around him shimmered for a moment before he began to shrink, changing shape until a silver fox was curled up in his place. Without waiting for prompting or permission, Shuuichi gather the canine into his lap, hugging Kurama to him.

Several hours later, Shuuichi's ears perked at the faint sound of voices above them. "Down here! I'm down here!"

"Shuu-kun, is that you?" It was his father's voice, hoarse from yelling for hours.

He yelled back a confirmation, tucking Kurama into his coat so he'd have his arms free. The fox blinked up at him for a moment before tucking his head back into the offered warmth.

Shuuichi nearly cried in relief when he saw a shovel break through their improvised ceiling, followed by blessed sunlight.

"Hatanaka-san, are you all right in there?" a strange voice asked as the face of a man he didn't know partially covered the hole.

"I'm fine," he called back, moving so that the man could see him better. "Just get me out of here."

More digging started until there was a hole large enough for them to pull the boy out through. It was Shiori who first noticed the fox when she ran to hug her stepson. "Shuu-kun, what is this? We can't take a wild animal back to the cabin with us."

The boy wrapped his arms tightly around his jacket and the kitsune within. "I'm not leaving without him. He saved my life, and- and I think he's sick."

"I doubt bringing him with us would do any harm, Shiori," Kazuya said, laying a hand on his wife shoulder. He turned to his son. "Shuu-kun, where is Shuuichi?"

Shuuichi paled. "You mean you haven't found him? We got separated when the snow hit us. You've got to find him!"

"We will, kid, we will," one of the men on the rescue team said. "We already have his picture with another team that's looking farther down the mountain. Can you guess about how far you were carried after you and your brother were separated?"

"I wasn't," Shuuichi said. "I've stayed right here since the snow caught up to us. Nii-san found the spot."

"Alright, take the kid back up to the lodge and have a nurse look over him, but he looks okay to me," the man said to one of his teammates. "We'll continue searching for the older brother here until it gets dark."

Wrapped in a blanket, Shuuichi was loaded onto a snowmobile and driven quickly to the lodge, his parents following behind them on another.

"It looks like he's got a mild case of hypothermia, but should otherwise be alright with some rest and lots of warm fluids," the nurse said. "Keep him warm and dry, and expect a fever soon. All in all, he was very lucky, first to find that shelter and then to be found so quickly."

Shuuichi briefly squeezed the towel-wrapped kitsune sleeping on his lap in gratitude, double-checking that the multitude of tails were still covered. The kitsune had saved his life and he wasn't about to let him get stuck in a lab somewhere.

"What are you going to name him?" Shiori asked once they were back at the cabin. She had barely stopped pacing since they'd arrived, worried for her birth son's safety. "While I'm sure he's flattered by it, we can't keep calling him kitsune-sama all of the time."

"But he _is_ a kitsune," Shuuichi protested. "I saw his other form and look, he has nine tails." The human boy pulled away the towel to show his parents, who gasped and stepped back. "See? So he probably already has his own name."

"Nine tails," Kazuya whispered, moving a hand to hover over the kitsune's fur. "I thought that they were only myth. Shuuichi, do you know how powerful and rare a nine-tailed silver kitsune is, or how _dangerous_?"

While the older man spoke, Kurama stirred, starting to wake up. He looked up to see the three leaning over him, the adults shocked into stillness while Shuuichi's face split into a grin as he moved closer. "Kitsune-sama, you're awake! I was worried. We're safe now, so you can change back if you want to."

Nodding slowly, very slowly because his head was pounding and also seemed to be filled with cotton, Kurama struggled to his feet. He started to call forth the energy to return to his half form, the lightning-like flickers of youkai flitting around his fur. Shock began to fill the kitsune. The transformation wouldn't start! Each try served only to worsen the lousy feeling in his head and tire him out more. Giving up, the silver fox flopped back down on the coffee table, exhausted.

"It's alright," Shiori said, reaching forward to run a hand through the fur on his back. Kurama looked up to smile at her as best as he could as a fox. "You saves my son; you may rest as long as you need to. Can you speak in this form?"

Kurama shook his head mournfully, saddened to be the direct cause of the worry in his mother's eyes. He'd never imagined that the first time his family saw either of his demon forms, that they wouldn't know exactly who he was. But perhaps the situation wouldn't be so bad, if only he could speak to them.

"Until you can tell us your name, could we call you Yuki-sama?" Shuuichi asked suddenly, causing Kurama to whip his head around to stare at his brother. _Yuki?_ "You know, since you rescued me from the snow. The only other name I can think of is Hiei, and I don't think your friend would like that very much."

Sighing, Kurama nodded his permission. _Hiei is never going to let me live this down. Yuki, why of all names? Yukina should find it funny at least._

"Alright gentlemen, I think it's off to bed for the three of you. We've had enough excitement for one day," Shiori said firmly as Shuuichi yawned and it spread. Kurama waved his tails in amusement as the two human men were shoved in the directions of their bedrooms. Shuuichi broke free of his mother's hand and ran back to pick a started kitsune off of the table. "Shuuichi, what do you think you're doing."

"Yuki-sama shouldn't have to sleep in here on his own; he'll get cold," the boy defended, holding Kurama close. "My room's warm. He can sleep in there with me, right Yuki-sama?"

So it was that Kurama ended up being tucked under the same blanket as his younger brother, who was holding onto him like a favorite stuffed animal. After the boy had fallen asleep, Kurama spotted the reflection of red eyes outside the window for a moment before it was gone. At least Hiei would be able to help if things became dangerous for any of them. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to return to slumber. Maybe he wouldn't be so tired in the morning…

Review Responses:

Suzaku

-Glad you liked it.

stuck-in-a-tree

-Good lords, I love your name. No worries, more is coming.

Anikara

-Thanks, I haven't seen too many fics with a large Shuu-kun focus, so I wanted to write one. Plus the mental image of him and Kurama in his fox-form curled up together was just too cute. Wish someone would draw it for me. :hinthint to readers:

RoseAngeI

-I'll update as often as I can.

chibikuro rose-sama

-Thanks and I will.

Tsubame/Kage Kitsune

-I think it's just in the fandom, though you have to admit that Hiei saying "sweet snow" is impossibly cute. Most people accept it as cannon though since it's so commonly used.

insanenigen14

-Fear the stalkers! (Would be one of them if I were an anime character.)

emma

-:waves white flag from behind table: Okay, I surrender. I'll write more.

lizzieXmarieXyoukai

-Their pairing is pretty toned down in the fic, just a bit of fluff here and there and perhaps hints of other stuff, but nothing more. No worries.

Lime

-You can tell where it's going from the first chapter? Wow. Then keep reading.

Evene

-Apparently Mr. Everyone didn't tell Shuu-kun. :grins:

Mizuki hikari

-Will do.

Jessica

-Thanks and never fear, I'll update quickly when I can.


	3. Bodyguard

A/N: Welcome to the third chapter of "Kitsune's Brother." This chapter is dedicated to the lovely lady Belletiger, who's drawn me a wonderful picture of a scene from the last chapter. You can find the picture here, just take out the spaces: ww w.deviant art. com/ deviation/21005049. You should check out her gallery. Anyway, thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well. I think I'll start a regular review response on the even chapters for people who have questions and comments above the usual demand for updates and basic praise. Unfortunately, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so I can't rewrite the series to give Shuuichi a bigger role or give Youko more camera time, sorry. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review for me!

Kitsune's Brother

Chapter Three

Bodyguard

"But Kaa-san, I'm feeling fine."

"No buts, Shuu-kun. I don't need to have to worry about two sons lost in the snow, so you're staying in bed."

A stirring of silver fur next to her younger son caused Shiori to pause in mid-lecture as both she and Shuuichi looked down at Kurama.

"How're you feeling, Yuki-sama?" Shuuichi asked, scratching the fox behind his ears. With luck, Shiori would forget to finish her lecture. Kurama gave the boy a brief lick on the hand in reply before settling back down into the blankets for warmth. He was, however, almost immediately disturbed again as Shuuichi pulled the kitsune onto his lap and hugged him solidly. "Thanks for saving me."

"I'll go make the two of you some breakfast," Shiori said, standing up from her place on the edge of the bed. "Try to get some rest and maybe you can get up tomorrow."

"She always gets so strict when Nii-san goes missing or is with his friends for a couple of days," Shuuichi said, resting his chin on the top of Kurama's head. "I think she worries that he's not going to come back one day, or that if he does, he won't be the same at all anymore."

Kurama tipped his head to listen. She'd never mentioned those fears to him before, and he'd always though himself to be Shiori's main confidant. Why hadn't she told him?

"A couple of months ago, Nii-san went on a camping trip for two weeks with some of his friends. I think their names were Urimeshi and Kuwabara. Something seemed to be on his mind even before he left, but there were even darker shadows in his eyes when he finally got back," Shuuichi continued. He allowed himself, and Kurama as well, to fall back onto the propped-up pillows. "It was kind of scary, to tell you the truth. I don't think that he knows that we know, but Nii-san started having nightmares, really bad ones about a crow. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like."

It was obvious what the younger boy was speaking about. He had had nightmares after the Dark Tournament, violent ones mostly featuring Karasu. They'd all had nightmares after that. However, Shuuichi was right. He hadn't known that his family had found out. The fox shivered. The boy noticed. "What? Don't tell me that you're afraid of crows too."

Kurama snorted, clearing telling his brother that the very idea was ridiculous. Foxes ate crows after all. Shuuichi laughed, scratching the kitsune behind the ears. Shamelessly, he leaned into the touch and rolled over to have his belly rubbed. Both boys jumped when a deep voice spoke suddenly from the corner of the room nearest the balcony door. "Baka kitsune. How did you ever survive the Makai if you get sick after one single avalanche?"

A short boy (man?) stepped out of the shadows, smirking as he looked with red eyes at the embarrassed fox on the bed. Staring blatantly at the intruder, Shuuichi gasped as he recognized the description. "You're Shuuichi's bodyguard, Hiei!"

/Bodyguard, fox?/ Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow.

/Apparently an uncle of a friend has seen us a couple of times up on the rooftops and the boys drew their own conclusion,/ Kurama sighed. /If you _ever _mention this to Yusuke or the others, my death tree will find out whether or not it likes the taste of fire youkai./

/Making threats now?/ Hiei glanced away from his partner to meet the younger boys gaze. "I am."

"Have you come to pick up Yuki-sama?" Shuuichi asked innocently, missing Kurama's wince as he felt Hiei's amusement well up through the still-open link. He'd been right. Hiei was never going to let him live it down.

"_Yuki-sama _can stay for a while longer," Hiei said. The door started to open just as he flitted from sight before Shuuichi's incredibly wide eyes. /I'd like to see that tree of yours even catch me, Kurama. I'll bring some plants from your garden tonight./

Kurama hid his head under Shuuichi's pillow when Shiori finished entering the bedroom, carrying a tray of food for the two. Setting it down, she looked at the open balcony door strangely before focusing on the empty mug sitting in the snow just outside it. "Shuuichi, you didn't get out of bed, did you?"

"It wasn't me, it was Hiei-sama, Yuki-sama's friend," the boy defended. "He was just here to check on him. See, the footprints are smaller than mine." He pointed to a set of shallow footprints just outside the threshold. "He vanished right when you came in."

Skeptical, Shiori looked to the kitsune for confirmation, removing the pillow from his head. Looking as embarrassed as it was possible for an animal, even a sentient one, he nodded, backing up Shuuichi's story. Shaking her head at the fact that the very concept of normalcy seemed to have flown out the window with their arrival on the mountain, the woman gave each male their bowl. "Shuu-kun, the search party called while I was downstairs. They still haven't found a trace of Shuuichi."

"Nii-san's all right, I know it," the younger brother said stubbornly. "He's too smart to get hurt. They'll find him, and he'll be fine when they do. Don't worry."

Kurama paused over his bowl. Hopefully, he'd be able to return to his human form soon and be 'found.' Then Shiori wouldn't have to worry about him.

When Kazuya brought them all dinner from the lodge restaurant, Kurama's nose and tails perked up. He knew that scent; it was unmistakable. Allowed to leave his room for the meal, Shuuichi carried the kitsune downstairs and into the dining room, where he was given a seat piled high with pillows. Politeness aside, he drove into his plate with fervor, all nine of his tails waving madly.

"I guess what they say about kitsune and Inari Zushi is true," Shiori said, hiding a laugh behind her hands as a grinning Shuuichi offered Kurama one of his pieces once the kitsune had finished off his own. "Shuuichi likes it too. When he was a child, I'd have to lock it in a cupboard to keep him from simply eating it all the moment it came into the house, and even then he'd get his hands on it pretty quickly anyway. No matter where I would hide it, he'd zone in immediately."

"Maybe he's really a kitsune and never told you," Kazuya joked. "It would certainly explain his ability to garden."

When Shuuichi was sent to bed that evening, fox in arms, it was he this time who carried the hidden extra mug of hot chocolate, as well as a large chocolate chip cookie. After looking at the one Shiori'd brought inside from the balcony, it was clear to the boy that the mysterious Hiei-sama had a sweet tooth. His older brother must have known, which was why he must have given the first mug to his guard the night before the accident.

Once Shiori had left the room after turning off the lights, Shuuichi snuck out from under his blankets to tiptoe across the room, placing drink and cookie in clear view of the balcony. If all went as planned, Hiei-sama would be unable to resist the treats and would be willing to stick around and talk to him after eating them. Since his parents had gone to bed, they wouldn't be interrupted either.

Trap set, the boy moved to hide in the same corner as Hiei had chosen earlier, waiting. Across the room, Kurama suppressed a mental laugh at his brother's antics. Now to see if Hiei would humor Shuuichi.

The human began to nod off around midnight despite his best efforts to stay awake. A low grumble caused his eyes to snap open abruptly an hour later, to see both cookie and mug of hot chocolate missing from the table.

"-Have to make it so damn complicated?" demanded the voice of Hiei-sama over in the direction of Shuuichi's bed. A quick glance revealed the missing cup as well as a rather cranky 'bodyguard' leaning over a small bowl of smashed plant pieces, which he was grinding into a powder. Yuki-sama seemed far too amused for the dark man's tastes, as each vulpine grin caused his scowl to deepen.

/For one, I didn't create this one, Hiei,/ Kurama said, tails waving happily behind him. /An ice kitsune taught it to me the first time I wandered into the Makai high north. For another, Shuu-kun's awake./

Shuuichi froze when red eyes turned to him in a level look, suddenly forgetting exactly why he'd wanted to see the man again that night. "Um… what are you making?"

"A remedy for hypothermia," was the simple reply. Hiei's gaze returned to what he was doing. "Bring me some water, in a bowl."

Glad to be freed from that stare, he jumped to do as bade, only just remembering not to make any noise for the risk of waking his parents. When he returned and handed it over, Hiei poured a careful amount of the powder into the water before cupping the bowl in both hands. Almost immediately, it started to steam.

"How'd you do that?" Shuuichi asked, wide eyed.

Hiei set the bowl down on the bed next to the waiting fox, who dipped his head to drink. "I'm a fire youkai." Task complete, he began to walk toward the open balcony door when a hand on his cloak stopped him. Sighing to hide his irritation, the youkai glanced over his shoulder to the human child holding onto him. "What?"

"Where do you sleep?" the boy asked, suspicious. He doubted that the youkai had a room at the lodge or a cabin.

"Outside," Hiei said.

Suspicions confirmed, Shuuichi tightened his grip on the black fabric. "Stay here tonight then. It's warmer than out there."

"Cold doesn't bother me." Mindful not to hurt the human, Kurama would be upset if he did, Hiei pulled away from him, intent of leaving before anything else could be said. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten one factor that could have wanted him to stay as well.

/Please stay, Hiei/ came the quiet request from behind them both. A calm gaze of liquid gold froze the fire youkai to the floor, both pleading and commanding. /I'd like you to.

The forbidden child tried to form a protest, but his mind wasn't cooperating with him and Hiei was forced to nod in defeated agreement. "Dammit kitsune, why can't I ever disagree with you?"

Two a.m. found them soundly asleep with the silver kitsune curled up between his two companions, both of which had an arm thrown his middle. Neither son of Shiori found themselves wanting for heat that night.


	4. Hiei

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I've been getting distracted quite a bit in these last few weeks. Between reminiscing about the KumoriCon with friends we met there and keeping up with class work, I haven't had nearly as much time to read or write fanfiction as I'd like to, but here's the new chapter anyway. Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me, and you'll have to check back with me next week to see if they gave it to me for my birthday or not. :crosses fingers: Well, I hope you like the chapter!

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Four

Hiei

When Shiori opened the door of her son's room the next morning, she had to blink. Where she had tucked in one boy and a kitsune slept the same boy and two others, one looking much younger than the other, who was large enough under the blankets to be an adult. The smaller one's eyes opened, and Shiori was met with blood red orbs, unfazed at all by sleep.

"Who-?" she started to ask, but was silenced as he put a finger to his lips, silently sliding out from under the blankets next to the man, Shuuichi sleeping on the other side. Standing, he stepped toward the hall and motioned for her to follow. Once the door had been shut behind them, Shiori repeated her question. "Who are you? What were you doing in Shuu-kun's room?"

"Hiei," the boy said, an ear still tuned for any sounds from within the bedroom. "And they asked me to stay the night."

"They?" the woman wondered out loud. "Then the man is Yuki-sama?"

Something about what she said caused the boy to smirk, closing his eyes briefly. They shot open again as there was a child's shout of "Yuki-sama!" from the other side of the door followed by the startled yelp of an older man and a thump. The two in the hallway practically flew into the room to behold a rather hilarious sight.

Upon waking, Shuuichi had felt a difference between the fox he'd fallen asleep hugging to the person holding him now. Freezing, he glanced up at the man behind him, spotting silver hair and that unforgettable face in an instant. Grinning, he jumped up and pounced his rescuer, causing the kitsune to wake with a loud yelp, jerking back and falling off the bed, where the two ended up in a tangled heap of blankets with Shuuichi still firmly latched onto Kurama. It was at that precise moment that Shiori and Hiei ran into the room.

"Oh my," Shiori said, raising a hand to her mouth in order to smother a laugh that was threatening to break free. While only a greater smirk signaled Hiei's amusement to the humans, Kurama could hear it echoing through his mind quite clearly.

"He changed back, Kaa-san!" Shuuichi said happily, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was still sitting on his stepbrother.

Recovering from his shock at the abrupt awakening mixed with his unconscious transformation, Kurama lifted Shuuichi off of his lap, pulling himself up to sit on the bed and meeting Shiori's eyes. "Good morning, Shiori-san, Hiei."

"You really are a kitsune," Kazuya said, stepping up behind his wife to stare at the supposedly mythical creature trying to smooth out the small amount of bed-head he had with his claws.

Snorting, Hiei fetched a comb from his discarded cloak, throwing it to his partner. "Vain kitsune."

"Thank you Hiei, never knew you cared so much," Kurama said sweetly.

"You always forget to carry one," was Hiei's excuse. "I hate putting up with your complaining about tangles."

"Tangles could be deadly for me, Hiei," the kitsune said. "You know I keep my seeds in my hair. I need to have easy access to them at all times." Grooming complete, he stood and bowed to his human parents. "It's a pleasure to formally make your acquaintances. I would have done so earlier, but I'm afraid circumstance made it quite impossible. I am Kurama, and this is my partner, Hiei."

"Kazuya and Shiori Hatanaka," Kenji introduced, returning the bow. "And you've obviously met our son Shuuichi. We thank you for saving his life."

Sitting once again, Kurama smiled, tussling the boy's hair. "There was nothing else I could do. Protecting Shuuichi, the older one, and his family is my duty. I've been doing it since he was born."

"Well, at least we don't have to keep calling you Yuki-sama any longer," Shiori said, maternal instincts taking over as she walked over to wrap the fallen blanket firmly around bare shoulders. "Who dresses you, Kurama-sama? This clothes are hardly warm enough for the mountains."

"It's considerably warmer in my territory in the Makai, Shiori-san," Kurama defended, but nodded gratefully in return for the blanket anyhow. "This trip was rather unexpected for me. If either of us has to go someplace cold, it's usually Hiei. I'm afraid that plant wielders like myself simply aren't suited to the cold. Shiori-san?"

The woman's eyes were fixated on a point just above his head, and Kurama groaned inwardly when he realized what she was staring at and recognized the exact look in her eyes. The kitsune sighed. "Go ahead."

With a girlish squeal of delight, Shiori started to rub the pair of furry ears between her fingers, captivated by the softness of the silver fur covering them. If it weren't for Hiei's cackling through their link, Kurama would have started purring at the sensation.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kazuya asked, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Not as often as one would think," Kurama said as his mother released his ears. "Most people in the Makai are too afraid of me to even consider it, and very few people here ever see my true form."

"Hey, Kaa-san, you said that I could get up today," Shuuichi said, suddenly remembering with a grin. "And now that Yuki- I mean, Kurama-sama has changed back, maybe we could go and play outside for a little bit. Please?"

"Kurama-sama isn't taking a single step outside of this cabin until he has some warmer clothes," Shiori said firmly, regarding the white cloth with distrust.

Kurama sighed. "I'm afraid that I don't own any that fit anymore. The last time I ventured somewhere this cold in my true form, I was quite a bit younger. They're so old, I'm not sure they'd contain any heat even if they did fit me."

"How old are you, Kurama-sama?" Kenji asked curiously.

The kitsune had to think for a bit, doing a few calculations in his head. "Two thousand eighty four in human years, I believe, though I may be a bit off. The conversion factor for Makai to human years is rather complicated."

Shuuichi whistled. "Wow, you're old."

"Shuuichi!"

"What, it's true!" the child defended.

"Don't worry, it's alright," Kurama assured his parents, who were worried that he'd be offended. "It's true, even by our standards. I'm three years older than Prince Koenma of the Reikai, a fact that he hates to be reminded of."

"Which is why you do so whenever he pulls rank on you," Hiei commented, red eyes glinting in amusement.

"Of course," Kurama said, nodding. A smile flitted onto the ancient kitsune's face. "Ne, Hiei?"

Red eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You know that I really can't stand being cooped up inside for too long, but Shiori-san's right; I shouldn't go outside until I get some warmer clothes. Could you run a small errand for me?"

The hi-koorime tried to not look into Kurama's pleading eyes, but in the end, resistance was pointless, as was denial of that fact. "Fine. Give me a hair."

"What do you need a hair for?" Shiori asked as Kurama complied with his companion's request, pulling a single thread of silver from his mane and handing it to Hiei, who pocketed it.

"So they'll know exactly who is ordering the clothing," Kurama said, smiling mischievously. "The couple Hiei's going to see won't make clothes for just anyone, and Hiei hasn't built up his credentials with them yet. Wait a moment before you go, Hiei, and I'll write a note for them." Pulling a seed from his hair, the kitsune grew a leafy plant and removed one of its leaves, which were flat and wide, scratching a message into it quickly before handing the leaf to Hiei and returning the plant to its earlier state. "There, this'll tell them exactly what I want. Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei smirked, snorting. "Baka kitsune." Then he was gone, and the balcony door was once again left open with two sets of small footprints in the snow, one just outside the door and the other on the rail.

"Hiei, when are you going to learn to shut the door behind you?"


	5. Battle Filler Chapter

A/N: Just a fun chapter that managed to satify a particually evil plot bunny who refused to die. It still fits within the plot, but isn't actually all that important. Written for the one day of snow we got this year. Love you lots!

Kitsune's Brother

Chapter Five

* * *

When Shiori rose from her afternoon nap, it was to hear the combined laughter of her younger son and their silver houseguest from outside. A laugh of her own bubbled up at the sight through the window. Hiei-san rested on a curiously snow-free patch of ground watching as Shuu-kun was being slaughtered by Kurama-sama's snowball attack. 

She was relieved to see that the kitsune had taken her advice and now wore a thick coat that went down to his knees, effectively containing his tails as well, and a hood served to keep those softy ears from frostbite.

"Hiei-sama, help me!" Shuuichi shrieked, attempting to dodge another onslaught of snow.

The dark boy smirked before standing, a movement that sent a flash of playful panic through Kurama's eyes. He yelped before running to hide behind a tree, another startled yelp ringing out as a pile of snow was shoved down the back of this clothes by what appeared to be a black blur as Hiei 'twitched' in his place, hands formerly holding a snowball now empty.

The tides had certainly turned as the young pair put their elder on the defensive, employing every dirty trick they knew until the call of a young girl from the sky drew all of their attentions. "I'll save you, Kurama-san!"

Two blue-haired girls descended from the clouds on a flying oar, grabbing handfuls of snow as soon as they landed and flinging them at Shuuichi and Hiei-san.

"Botan-san, Yukina-san, what are you doing here?" Kurama-sama asked, grinning as his team instantly had the advantage.

"Koenma-sama said we could come since they already know about the Makai," the one in the pink kimono replied, blocking a cold missile with her oar. "It looks like we came just in time!"

The kitsune laughed, glancing toward the window where Shiori stood. "Shiori-san, come and join us!"

"Our team calls her!" Shuuichi yelled out as the human woman ran outside after grabbing her snow gear.

Kurama was about to argue that inviting someone in was instant dibs when a snowball slammed into the back of his head despite the fact that he _knew _Hiei hadn't thrown it.

"Man, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that, fox-boy," a familiar voice cackled brashly.

"I hope you're ready to die now that you've done it, Yusuke," Kurama growled without real threat in his voice, spinning to see the grinning detective.

Whatever fury he was about to unleash, however, was fizzled by the yell of "Yukina-chaaaaaan, your Kazuma has come to fight by your side! I will defeat the ev-ack! Shizuru!"

"Couldn't resist, baby brother," the human young woman said, smirking as she readied another snowball and effectively joined Shuuichi's team along with Yusuke, while Kuwabara joined Kurama's by default of containing Yukina.

"It would seem that you're outnumbered, Kurama."

Touya jumped down from the trees, taking his place next to Kurama, opposite Yukina. Yusuke groaned. "Ah man, you've got two ice apparitions on your team. That's not fair."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about the rest of us, Urimeshi," Jin said from above them, releasing Rinku and Chuu from his wind platform.

There was nearly enough snow in the air to count as a miniature blizzard when Kazuya returned late that afternoon, having gone to talk to the rescue team. It was hard to tell through the white, but the human could almost swear he saw a red-haired man flying as well as his own wife guarding the back of a kid smashing apart oncoming snowballs using a yo-yo. No one seemed to notice his presence until eight out of the thirteen had surrendered to the other five, of which he only recognized Kurama-sama, Shiori, Shuuichi and Hiei-san being on the other team.

"Good evening, Hatanaka-san," one of the two blue-haired girls greeted, freeing her four prisoners.

"Good evening?" he said with confusion, returning her greeting. Out of the ten strangers, he suspected only two were human.

The bedraggled group was starting to gather themselves into what promised to be a party when another stranger, this one a young man who would have seemed human had it not been for the feeling of age floating around him. "Alright everyone, it's time to get heading back. I'm sure we all have work to be doing." The last sentence seemed to be directed especially to the oar-toting girl.

"But Koenma, we were just getting started," Yusuke complained.

"No buts Yusuke," Koenma said firmly, but his expression wavered when he noticed the looks being sent between the soaked group and toward him. "Why are you looking at me like that? This isn't funny!"

Kurama smirked and called out the single deadly word that would seal the young god's fate. "Charge!"


	6. Hope

A/N: Good lords, I haven't updated this in a long time. Shame on me, especially with all the wonderful reviews you've been sending me. Just to clear some things up, yes, chapter five was a filler chapter. As in a completely random and rather pointless chapter only vaguely set into the story. As far as the characters are concerned, it didn't happen. So read and review this new and fresh off the keyboard chapter. Love you lots!

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Six

Hope

It was early the next day when a man from the rescue team came to inform them that with the time that had elapsed combined with the new snow which had fallen during the night, there was little chance of Shuuichi Minamino's survival.

"My brother is alive!" Shuuichi yelled at him. "And he's got two bodyguards who-" The boy tapered off, eyes widening as he realized that his brother's protectors had not been out searching for him. They had been there the entire time.

"We're still searching, Hatanaka-san, but be prepared for the worst and hope for the best," the man said, grimly bowing to Kazuya.

"Thank you," Shuuichi's father said, walking the man to the door. "Please do your best. Shiori's son means the world to her."

"Kurama-sama, if you're here, who's looking for Nii-san?" Shuuichi asked as the kitsune emerged from the kitchen upon the man's departure. "Hiei-sama's taking care of you, so it's not him. What about Nii-san?"

"My first duty is to my partner," Hiei said, stepping through a window with a bundle of cloth in his hands. "I've asked others to search for him. Koorime are better at finding things in the snow anyway." /I've asked Yukina to come up here. She can finish healing you. The oaf will be bringing her./

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said, both for the clothing shoved into his hands and for the favor. "With Yukina searching, I'm sure Shuuichi will be found in no time."

Shiori pulled the kitsune aside shortly after, once Shuuichi had vanished into the bath. "Kurama-sama, do you really believe that my son is still alive? I want the truth, as cruel or brutal as it may be."

"Shiori-san, I do not _believe_ that your son is alive," Kurama said, continuing quickly as the woman paled. "I _know_ he is. You haven't asked us why we protect Shuuichi, have you."

"Kazuya and I figured that it was a secret and didn't want to pry," she said, bowing her head. "After all, he kept the fact that he knew you at all a secret."

"Shiori-san, there is a reason that Americans translate youkai to mean demon," the kitsune said, raising her face with a hand. "We're not kind creatures, and many of us would rather kill a human than look at it. I was like that at one time, as was Hiei. Shuuichi knows this, always has. The knowledge is written into instinct. But still, when he was very young, he saved my life, and since then I have shared an unbreakable bond with him. However, no matter how much I change, I am still what I am. Shuuichi did not want to damage the image you had of your son by revealing our association. Can you understand?"

"I think I can, but I wish he had told us anyway," Shiori whispered, tears on her face. "I don't think I could love Shuuichi any less if _he_ was a youkai himself, much less friends with them. He's still my son, and I want him back so much."

Kurama's heart warmed and he wrapped his arms around his mother. "I promise you, Shuuichi will return to you. He will always return to you, no matter what. Nothing, no youkai, no gods, will keep him from you for long while both you and he draw breath." /Hiei, how are away are Yukina and Kuwabara/

/They've just reached the base of the mountain/ Hiei replied, his jagan glowing briefly under the ward. /How are you going to explain your disappearance/

/I don't know./

-

After dinner that night, Kurama announced that he and Hiei were going out to search for Shuuichi.

"I'm going with you!" Shuuichi stated, jumping up and running toward the closet to get his snow gear. He didn't get very far before Kurama grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted the boy from the ground. "Hey!"

"You are staying here," the kitsune said firmly, handing his brother to their father. "I'm sure you have more recovering to do and we'll be able to move father with out having to be reduced to human speed."

"Will you be able to do much in the dark?" Shiori asked, throwing a glance out the window. "I can't see a thing out there."

"Youkai sight is actually better in the dark than the light, especially canine varieties," Hiei said, finishing off the last of his hot chocolate before standing. "Get your coat, kitsune. I don't want to have to drag you out of the snow by your tail if you get too cold."

"Glad to know you care so much," Kurama said, pulling on the named garment. "Don't wait up, Kazuya-san. We probably won't return until morning at the earliest." He caught Shiori's concerned look. "No worries, Shiori-san. Makai days are thirty-six hours long, so we're used to being awake for long periods of time."

"Good luck," Shuuichi said, giving the kitsune a tight hug. "Find my brother, okay?"

"We'll find him," he promised, ruffling the boy's hair.

The pair stopped as soon as they were out of sight from the cabin and waited. A minute later, another pair approached them from down the hill. It was Yukina who called out to them.

"We found a good spot a little ways down from where your ledge was that doesn't look like the search party has visited yet," she said, gesturing. "Kazuma and I already set it up to look like it was dug out by hand."

"Thank you, Yukina," Kurama said.

As a group, they followed the ice maiden back to where she had indicated, a soft snow falling behind them and effectively covering their tracks.

They stopped at an outcropping similar to the one Kurama and Shuuichi had clung to, but not quite as protected. Someone, Kuwabara probably, had already dug into the hollowed out snow cave. Removing his coat, the kitsune lowered himself into the hole.

"Leave me down here for an hour after I return to human form," he said, helping Yukina down as well. There was just enough room for the two of them. "It will need to look like I've been here for a while."

"Are you sure Shuuichi will be alright with the temperature?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

The kitsune laughed, settling in. "Kuwabara, the body may look human, but it's still mine. I'll be fine."

It was a tricky process for a koorime to heal someone of the effects of her own element. The group waited with bated breath until the first strands of red began to appear in silver hair. At Kurama's nod, the healer removed her hands.

This time when he tried the transformation, the power flared as it was supposed to, flickering around him. He grew shorter, claws turning to nails and red completely overtaking silver. Golden eyes closed and opened green. The tails shrunk into his spine as furry ears grew hairless and moved down to the sides of his head. Shuuichi Minamino drew breath and shivered. "No offense, Yukina, but I think that I'm beginning to hate snow."

"I don't think I can blame you, Kurama-san," she said, giggling. "Though I suppose that means you won't be coming over to meet my aunts over the holidays."

"They'd make fox-cicles out of me."

Kurama closed his eyes as she began to speed the cold's effects on him, much more careful not to do any lasting damage than natural cold would have been. On the surface, Hiei had to keep himself from going down to lend the kitsune some heat when the red head began to shiver violently, lips turning blue.

"That should be enough," Yukina said at last, pulling her power away. "Are you alright?"

"-I feel as cold-hearted as they used to call me,-" Kurama said between shivers.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Kuwabara grumbled. Being the only human in the group, he couldn't understand youkai speech and therefore had no idea why the other three had laughed. If it had been something Hiei had said, he'd figure the shrimp was making fun of him, as usual, except that Yukina had laughed as well. But with fox-boy being the speaker, he could never tell.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama said, coughing. "Just get us out of here."

Being closest to the entrance, Yukina was lifted out first. Kurama was next and, between the three of them, they quickly removed his soaked ski jacket and hat in exchange for the dry and hooded coat he'd worn in his true form, removed so it wouldn't vanish with his form.

"Sheesh, you're heavier than you look," Kuwabara grunted, lifting the kitsune bridal style. "I thought you'd be about Yukina's weight."

"Kuwabara, this is embarrassing enough without the commentary about how much I weigh," Kurama sighed, allowing his head to roll back, limp. "I'm tried, I'm cranky, and I'm cold, so start walking."

"I wonder if Koenma's taping this," Hiei said, smirking as red eyes flickered toward the sky.

The effect of Kurama's growl was somewhat diminished by his position draped over the taller boys arms. "He'd better not be. If he is and I find out, I _will_ kill him. Slowly. Painfully. With dental floss."

Hiei could practically hear the underworld prince yelp in fright from there on the mountain. No doubt he'd be burning that tape quite quickly.

As the unlit cabin entered their sights, conversation ceased and Kurama pulled himself into a trance as to appear unconscious. They were still twenty feet away when an upstairs light flicked on and the cry rang out over the snow.

"Shuuichi! Kaa-san, Tou-san, they found him!"


	7. Recovery

A/N: How, I can't believe that the fic is almost finished. Just one more chapter after this one and then it's over! I'll save all the thank you blubbering until next chapter, because I bet you're excited as I am to have this one up and readable. So without further ado, I give you the new chapter.

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Seven

Recovery

The rest of the lights turned on in rapid succession before the Hatanaka family burst out into the snow, hastily pulling on boots and coats over their pajamas as they went. Eyes wide in relief, Shiori quickly ushered them, Kuwabara especially, into the cabin.

"Shuuichi, go find as many blankets as possible," she ordered, guiding Kuwabara to put her son down on the couch. "Hiei-san, stoke up the fire. Kazuya, hot water and towels." She paused as her eyes fell on the new pair, struggling to recall their names. She'd seen the boy before, with Shuuichi, and Kurama had mentioned a female youkai. "Kuwabara-san? Yukina-san? I need at least one of you to start heating up some broth."

"Kazuma, could you?" Yukina asked. "I should stay here to take care of Shuuichi-kun."

Kuwabara nodded quickly before rushing off to the kitchen, where Kazuya was setting water to heat. "Hey, he'll make it. Shuuichi's made of strong stuff. I should know."

"Thanks," the older man said, loading his arms full of towels from the linen closet. "And for bringing him back."

"Ah, I just carried him back," Kuwabara said, shaking his head. "Yukina found him, Hiei and Kurama dug him out."

It took a while before the rush of activity calmed down. Kurama was wrapped securely in a pile of blankets with hot water bottles tucked in the folds. He'd been dried and changed into warm clothes before Shiori spooned small amounts of broth into his mouth, watching carefully that he didn't choke.

"When do you think he'll wake up," Shuuichi asked, watching his stepbrother sleep.

"When he feels like it, knowing him," Hiei snorted, keeping an eye on the fire to make sure it didn't die.

"He was awake briefly when we found him, so it shouldn't be long now," Yukina said calmly.

Shiori was holding onto Kurama coat, running a hand over the fur lining. "Where did Kurama-sama go? He was with you right, Hiei-sama?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the mountain of blankets as a voice from within murmured. "I suspect that he went back to his family."

There was a combined cry of joy from the Hatanaka family as bright green eyes opened to regard them sleepily. Almost in tears, Shiori threw herself forward to hug her son through his cocoon. She only pulled back so that Shuuichi could do the same, babbling expressions of relief.

"Kami-sama, I was so worried about you," the woman said, grabbing hold of Kurama's hand once he had worked it free of the blankets. "Don't you ever do that to me again young man, do you hear me!"

Coughing, Kurama chuckled slightly. "Won't dream of it, Kaa-san." He looked around the room and let his eyes settle on Hiei, who watched him quietly from by the fire. "Thank you, Hiei.

It was a moment before Shuuichi remembered just what it was that the redhead had said. "Wait, Kurama-sama said that his family-"

/Hush. They don't need to know./

The boy's eyes grew impossibly wide at the voice in his head, the _familiar_ voice. He stared at Hiei, who briefly met his glance and nodded before going back to watching his charge. Could the fire youkai read minds?

A smirk. /Yes. Now listen or you might miss something./

Might miss something? Now Shuuichi was confused. What was there to miss. Kurama-sama had gone home to his family, Nii-san was back with them, safe and sound. End of story, right?

"Shuuichi, I don't want to be interrogating you right now, but why didn't you tell us about Kurama-sama?" Shiori asked softly, brushing red away from her son's eyes. "I would have understood."

"I was scared of what you might think," Kurama said. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy, exhaustion taking over. "For your son to have a bond with a youkai, and a thief at that… You're the only family I have."

_Family, family, family…_ Shuuichi chanted in his head, trying to figure out what Hiei had meant. Kurama'd said that his parents were dead, and the kitsune hadn't mentioned any siblings, so what family was there to return to? He looked around at his parents as they coddled his brother, replacing a couple of the hot water bottles with ones that hadn't cooled so much. _No. Way. Hiei-sama, you can't mean that-_

/I said nothing of the sort. If your brother asks, I cannot be blamed for any conclusions that you might draw./

They took shifts staying up watching Kurama throughout the night, and called the lodge the next morning to pick the teenager up and get him to the local hospital. The doctors there were amazed at the speed of the boy's recovery and discharged him after one night, giving Shiori instructions to make sure that her son rested even though he didn't need to remain in the hospital. Kuwabara and Yukina politely refused their offers to take them back to Tokyo, saying that they'd find their own way back. Hiei, on the other hand, joined himself to Kurama's hip, apparently taking his position as 'bodyguard' quite seriously. In all of the activity, Shuuichi found himself unable to find any time alone with his brother. In fact, it wasn't until a week later when Kurama had chases their mother out of his room before she could sit with him until he fell asleep again that he found his chance.

"Nii-san?" he asked quietly, pushing the door open a little bit. Sure, he knew Shuuichi-san was nice and so was Kurama-sama, but would he be mad that he'd figured it out?

Kurama looked up from his book. "Shuu-kun? What is it?"

The boy entered the room, shutting the door behind him before standing stiffly in front of the bed, nervous. "Nii-san, are you really Kurama-sama?"

Kurama's eyes flew wide and he gasped before he could stop himself. He stared at the younger male in shock. "What- How- When- Did Hiei tell you?"

Shuuichi was in an equal state of shock. So it was true then! He shook his head. "I figured it out after what you said about Kurama-sama, uh, you being back with your family. Remember, you said that your parents had died already. So are you Kurama or Shuuichi or-"

"Both," the red head said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Shuuichi hurried over to sit down, curiosity taking over. "I'm both, and have been since Minamino Shuuichi was born."

"Then why'd you pretend to be a separate person?" Shuuichi asked, brows furrowing.

Kurama pulled his brother to him, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "My human body is stronger than the average human's, stronger than some demons', but it's still not nearly as powerful as my youkai form and I didn't want to take chances. It also meant that I could use my powers freely without anyone finding out." He smiled wryly. "At least no one was supposed to find out."

"How did you get a human body?" the child asked. "I know about kitsune illusions, my first mom told me, but this is different, isn't it?"

"It's a long story," the kitsune said.

"I'm not tired."

Kurama sighed. "Alright, fine then, but no talking until I'm done, okay? It all started about eighteen years ago on a heist in Makai."

"So you really were a thief then?"

"Shuuichi…"

"Right, gotcha. Shutting up now."

Smoothing the blanket on her son's already perfectly made bed, Shiori sighed. She should have known that Shuuichi would pull one of his infamous disappearing act the moment that he was allowed to leave the house after being stuck inside for two weeks. What was unusual this time was that he appeared to have taken Shuu-kun with him this time. Not only that, but he'd also left a note, stating when he'd be home (in two days) and that Hiei-sama was with him. He'd even promised to call in every now and then, because where he was didn't have very many places with reception making it pointless to have her call in check on her sons.

"And how many years has he been doing this for?" Kazuya asked once she'd explained the situation.

"Since he could reach the doorknob," she said with another sigh, placing a cup of tea in front of each of them. "Of course then it was usually just to one of the parks nearby." She was about to sit down when the phone rang. Eyes meeting, they both raced to the phone, Shiori reaching it first and putting it on speaker.

"Shuuichi, is that you?" she asked, fumbling for the caller id. Shuuichi's cell number.

"Kaa-san, you'll never guess where I am!" It was Shuu-kun's voice, and sounded as though Christmas had not only come early, but the Hatanaka household had decided to celebrate unbirthdays as well. There was the sound of crashing thunder in the background. Nowhere nearby then. It was clear sky as far as the eye could see.

"Shuu-kun, is your brother there with you?" Kazuya asked, worried.

"Na, he's up in a tree," came the unconcerned answer. "Man is that thing tall. But Hiei-sama and Shura-kun are here."

"Who's Shura-kun?" Shiori asked, more to her husband than to Shuu-kun, but the boy answered anyway.

"He's the clone kid of Kurama-sama's boss, one of them anyway. Bosses, I mean, not clone kids." There was a soft thump as Shuu-kun put his palm over the receiver before they could hear his muffled yell. "Nii-san, do you want to talk to Kaa-san and Tou-san?" There was a pause and the unmistakable sound of a person hitting the ground from high up. Frightened, Shiori and Kenji held their breaths. "Okay, I'm putting Shuuichi-san on."

The phone was passed. "Good morning, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Shuuichi, where in the world are you?" Shiori asked, calming her breathing.

"Makai," he quipped. "We stopped by Kurama-san's den, wandered around for some time in Gondara and now we're outside the city for a picnic."

"In Makai?" Kazuya asked faintly

"Don't worry, Tou-san, I've been here plenty of times," Kurama said, watching Shuuichi and Shura pick through the pile of fruit he'd brought down from the treetops. Hiei had already grabbed his favorite and was eating it from a low branch. "It's actually quite nice around this time of year, and the temperature is quite warm. Oh, just in case you worried, Kurama-san is doing well. He appears to have completely recovered as well."

"Shuuichi, how many times did you travel to the Makai when you vanished on me growing up?" Shiori asked, suspicious.

Her son sounded sheepish. "Most of them." He moved quickly to defend himself. "I like it here. You probably would too. I'll have to show you my garden here sometime. The one back home has nothing on it."

By the time Shuuichi had hung up, their tea had grown cold. Chuckling, Kazuya shook his head humorously. "Well, at least we know where they are this time."

Shiori refused to make him any more tea.


	8. Son and Guardian

A/N: Yay, happy sigh. Another chapter finished, and about a gazillion more updates on various fics to go. I really need to learn not to write so many at once. It's not good for my health. That, and I need to stop beginning chapters at or around midnight, writing nonstop until the bloody thing's done. It's three in the morning now, and I will post in the morning, thank you very much. Too tired to attempt prying my sister away from the computer, and she'll probably be on for another couple of hours, so I won't stay up waiting either. Anyway, there's still a little bit more to go on this fic, though it is beginning to wind up. By the way, if this chapter seems a bit odd, know that it was partially written on a seventeen hour (including layover) flight and that you should be grateful that I edit as I type, because my sleep deprived brain put in some very strange words where they didn't belong. Anywho, I'm going to bed now. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but reviews still make me feel warm and fuzzy (in a good way, not a hairball way). Enjoy!

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Eight

Son and Guardian

It would have been nice to say that life returned to normal after a while in the Hatanaka-Minamino household, but that just wasn't happened. Not when Shuuichi's hiyoukai guard became a regular guest for dinner, or at least dessert. Shiori could swear that she saw suspicious flashes of silver fur in the garden, which grew more vibrant by the day. Unfortunately, her son never seemed to be around during such sightings to confirm the presence of the kitsune that was bound to him, and Shuu-kun always insisted that she was imagining things.

The two stepbrothers began to take frequent trips together to the Makai, either in the company of Hiei or with a promise that Kurama would be with them the moment that they reached the other side. Though a little uneasy about their sons tramping around in the world of youkai, guided or not, neither Shiori nor Kazuya could find a reason that the younger could not go that would not also apply to the elder. Both adults understood that barring Shuuichi from the Makai would be barring him from half of his world.

It wasn't until Kazuya called her to their bedroom window one night that Shiori realized that perhaps it was the Makai rather than their family house that he considered to be his real home.

In the four hours since they had left he yard after watching Shuuichi help Shuu-kun plant seeds in a small patch of ground near his older brother's, (Kazuya suspected that his son's sudden interest in gardening was a result of the hero worship that the boy had for Kurama.) the garden had exploded. Strange and exotic flowers towered nearly as high as their house. The normally small Sakura tree bloomed out of season as it arched over the roof, doming the miniature Eden while still allowing scattered shafts of moonlight to shine through. And in the center of it all, moving in and out of the largest of them, was Shuuichi.

Bare feet moved through grass that seemed almost reluctant to let go when the teenager moved, consoled only when he stepped back down again. His hands reached up as though to shape the moonlight, or perhaps to embrace the glowing orb instead. Crimson hair glimmered as it flew about his body, off and on hiding the face that in combination drew along every available female in his wake. Seeing him, they could almost hear the music that he danced to. It wasn't a song meant for their world, but Shuuichi seemed to have been born to it.

So entranced, they barely noticed the dark figure of Hiei sitting at the base of the Sakura tree, a sheathed sword propped up against one shoulder. At least, that's what they thought it was. It was hard to tell since the youkai was facing the tree. His usual white headband lay on the ground beside him, and tied around his head…

"He's blindfolded," Shiori whispered in sudden realization. "Kazuya, we shouldn't be watching this. It isn't meant for our eyes."

Shivering, the couple firmly shut the curtains before returning to bed, their dreams filled with moonlight and dancing foxes.

The yard had returned to normal in the morning, and Shuuichi came downstairs promptly when Shiori began breakfast, to help her as he normally did, but something in the air told them to keep shutting their curtains every night for the next week. Then, on the night before the new moon, they forced themselves to take another look.

There was no forest of strange plants, and the nearly nonexistent moonlight failed to illuminate the slightest trace of the pale dancer, or anyone else for that matter. When someone did finally appear, it was certainly not their son.

Kurama was nearly glowing in the scant light as he stepped from the nighttime jungle, this time only the trees that had always grown at the back of the yard. Barefoot, as Shuuichi had been, the kitsune drifted around the edge of the garden, fingers caressing the odd leaf or flower. They, in turn, reached out to brush against him.

Behind Kurama, Hiei followed silently, a decidedly thick strip of cloth tied around his head and over his eyes. Thinking on it, Shiori hadn't figured the small youkai to normally allow such an act. The fact that he was showed a level of trust she rarely saw in anyone.

When the pair reached the place where Shuuichi had been dancing the first night, Kurama turned to his partner and kneeled down to be at eye level. They exchanged hushed words before the kitsune reached around Hiei's head to untie the blindfold. As the cloth fell to the grass, already forgotten, the youkai joined hands.

For a moment, neither moved. Then, before the night could so much as draw breath, they burst into movement, Kurama abruptly jumping to his feet with dropping his hands or letting go of Hiei's. The hikoorime kicked off from the ground at the same instant, flying into the air. He stretched his hands toward the dark sky, allowing himself to fall. Kurama caught him under the arms, spinning to set Hiei on the grass. Together, they danced, their movements as perfect as a child's laugh and as devastating as a lightning's strike. Kazuya and Shiori could feel the air crackling from their bedroom, but the sight had too strong a hold on them to allow for either to shut the curtains, or look away. Then, abruptly as they had begun, they stopped.

While they stood there, the air ripped open and the human couple watching from the window could see forest and red sky through it. When they heard the sound of distant thunder, they know that what they saw was the Makai.

Kurama laughed, shattering much of the tension in the yard. "Shuu-kun, you can come outside now. It's safe."

To their surprise, the younger of the two Shuuichi ran out from the back door beneath their window, tackling the kitsune. Grinning, he bent down to whisper into the boy's ear. Shuuichi spun around to stare directly at his parents through their window. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, do you want to come too?"

Unsure, the pair jumped as leafy vines rose up from the ground to form steps down from their window. Smiling from below, Kurama extended his hand toward them. "Don't worry, it's quite sturdy, and Hiei and I would welcome the company."

It was Shiori who stepped onto the green staircase first, followed closely by Kazuya, who'd quickly grabbed a coat tossed over the back of a chair to wrap around her shoulders. When they were both safely on the ground, the plant retreated back to wherever it had come from, but not before startling them once again by shutting the window.

"What about Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, glancing back at the house as though she thought that he would come climbing down the tree outside his window or walk around the corner with a quiet reason for his lateness. For some reason, her question seemed to entertain the three who had been to Makai before.

"You'll be seeing your son on the other side, Shiori-san, I promise you," Kurama said, casting an amused look to his partner, who was already walking toward the portal. "And don't worry about your clothing. You'll want to chance once we reach my place anyway. I've had some made for you in preparation of your visit."

"They're really cool too," Shuu-kun piped up. "You know all of those supposedly Chinese fighting outfits you found when you were cleaning Nii-san's closet last spring? Well, turns out that they're all Makai clothing! And you should see some of the stuff that Kurama's got in _his _closet."

Gold eyes narrowed slightly. "And just what were you doing in my closet? You who set up that booby trap last week, didn't you? Hiei, did you have anything to do with this?"

The shortest two members of their group of five exchanged glances, alternately gulped and smirked, and then promptly ran for the portal.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not through with you! Get back here!"

Kazuya had to cover a laugh as the enraged kitsune practically flew after his partner and their youngest son, leaving them the last to enter through to the Makai. Every few seconds, they could see one of the three running past on the other side.

"Well," he said, raising an eyebrow as Shuu-kun was grabbed by a suddenly enlarged flower and hoisted upside down into the air, "I guess all that's left is for us to follow them. We should at least see where our sons have been running off to every couple of days, shouldn't we?"

They stepped through.


	9. Switching

A/N: Hiya peoples! New chapter. Not the last one yet, but we're getting there. Yes, I know I said earlier that this would be the last chapter, but it's just not working out that way, so there'll be at least one more after this. Hope you don't mind. Anyway... I'm eighteen! My birthday was Tuesday and I'm still a little floaty about it. Finished off the last of the birthday cake this morning, and I still haven't read all of my new manga. Enjoy the new chapter!

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Nine

Switching

The first thing they noticed upon crossing worlds was that it was nowhere near night in the Makai. Rather to the opposite, it looked to be early afternoon, though the exact time was impossible to tell since the sun, if the demon world had one, was completely hidden by boiling red clouds that let free shots of lightening at random intervals.

"Was wondering when you'd join us," Kurama said with a smile even as he lunged from his branch to another to grab Hiei's ankle before the fire youkai could leap out of range. He shorter man glared up at his partner, crossing his arms in an attempt to be as dignified as possible while hanging upside down from the kitsune's grip. "Truce for now, Hiei, Shuuichi?"

Hiei grunting agreement even as they could hear a boy's call of "Yeah, sure, just let me out!" from inside a giant bellflower. Kazuya and Shiori smothered a laugh as both captives were released from their prisons and allowed to fall to the ground in an undignified heap, untangling themselves with care.

"Man, it's time like these that I wish I carried a camera with me more often."

"Yusuke, you were supposed to have been here _before _we opened the portal," the kitsune said, turning to where the human couple could just make out a human (-ish, considering where they were) shape crouched on a thick branch high up in one tree.

The man jumped down, long bushy ponytail trailing behind him. When he straitened up, Shiori recognized the face of one of her son's friends, though she was sure she'd never seen the markings scattered over his face and shoulders before. "Yusuke Urimeshi?"

"Hi, Shiori-san," the teenager said with a grin and a wave before turning his attention back to his greeter. "Sorry, but Keiko wouldn't let me leave until I'd finished my homework."

"Hn. Lord of a third of the Makai and you still allow a human girl to push you around," Hiei smirked, brushing dust from his clothes.

Yusuke scowled. "Hey, I can't recall you ever standing up to her either, you know. She's scary when she gets angry, human or no."

"Just how many of Shuuichi's friends are actually youkai?" Kazuya asked his wife, not sure if she knew any more than him.

"Well, Yusuke-san used to be human," Shuu-kun listed off helpfully. "Kaito-san, you know, the fuzzy guy with glasses, he's human, just a psychic. Um, most of his study group are also psychics, though I'm not sure on the lady who owns the temple where they meet. She's scary enough to be a youkai."

"Genkai is human, Shuuichi, just very old and powerful," Kurama said with a shake of his head. "We should start moving soon. Yusuke, did you at least remember to bring the lock?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke grumbled, digging through his pockets to produce an oddly shaped... rock. "I may screw up a lot, but I'm not dumb enough to forget the stupid lock."

"What's that for?" Shiori asked, stepping closer in order to get a better look at it.

"Temporarily seals a portal between the worlds so no one can get through while we're away but we can get back without have to go through the opening ceremony. It's a lot harder from this side," the hanyou explained. With a flippant grin, he tossed the 'rock' at the portal, where it fixed itself in mid-air, shooting out lines of energy that effectively spread a net over the entire portal. "There, that should hold it. Well, I'll see you around."

"Give our regards to Keiko and your mother," Kurama said, nodding as Yusuke left. He turned back to his family. "Follow me and keep close. We're not to far from my den."

"Is that where Shuuichi is?" Shiori asked, releasing a laugh from her youngest son.

"If not now, then later," Hiei said, amusement flitting through red eyes.

The jungle cleared a path for them as they moved, led by the red-headed son of Shiori's guardian. The area was curiously clear of other people, though Kurama's earlier comment about most youkai being afraid of him seemed to fit.

Their first sight of the famed kitsune's den was a humongous knot of greenery, though it was far from being all green. Kazuya was sure that there were some colors in there that he'd never seen before, much less in a plant. A few flowered vines snaked out to almost sniff Kurama, wrapping around his shoulders and one hand as if to welcome him home. Then, the entire knot shifted so that a wide a flower lined path gave them a clear view of a large tree growing against a natural looking stone wall.

"Home sweet home. Come on in," Kurama mused, gesturing them toward the tree with an extended arm. Just as Shiori was about to protest that there was no 'in,' the tree trunk began to melt until there was a clear doorway large enough for the kitsune to enter without stooping.

The inside wasn't exactly what they expected a demon's den to look like. There were no bones scattered about, no stray weapons littering over piles of furs, and no randomly placed gold objects despite Kurama's claim to have once been a thief. Indeed, Kurama's home looked very respectable, if foreign. Neatly placed photographs and paintings decorated the walls, and the stone floor was mostly covered in thick antique carpets. Everything looked well cared for.

"Yukina-san, we're here!" Shuuichi called out, grinning as he ran through a door on one end of the room.

"I let Yukina stay here when she's in this part of the Makai," Kurama explained at the confused looks he was getting from the other humans. "Usually she's on the Isle of the Koorime or in ningenkai." He fell silent as voices began to drift in from the hall Shuuichi had vanished into.

"...and we convinced Kaa-san and Tou-san to come with us too this time. I think Nii-san's planning on telling them."

"Maybe. Ah, Shiori-san, Kazuya-san, it's a pleasure to see you again," Yukina said as she and the young boy entered the room together, smiling warmly at them despite her element. "Would you like some tea? I was just about to make a pot for the boys and Hiei's always saying that I make too much."

"That would be wonderful," Kazuya said, bowing in greeting to the small demoness. "By the way, have you seen Shuuichi, the older, anywhere around here?"

"Just a moment ago," the koorime said truthfully. "He looked to be in a very good mood. He should be here soon."

The couple nodded, contenting themselves to look around at the pictures. There were some from both Makai and ningenkai, and also what they suspected might have been a third world due to the color of the sky. It was blue, like their own, but unlike their world, blue oni looked to be rushing about frantically in front of an intimidating castle. One picture in particular was an aerial shot, and Shiori could see a part of someone's tabi covered foot on the bottom edge. Had the photographer been flying?

"That was when an oni smoked in the wrong place and set off the sprinkler system in the Reikai castle," Kurama said, covering a smile. "The poor creature ended up as Koenma's assistant for thirty years as punishment."

"Ko-_enma_?" Shiori asked with wide eyes.

The kitsune tilted his head. "Well, Enma Jr., but everyone calls him Koenma, even his father."

"Why aren't there any photos of you and Shuuichi together?" Kazuya asked after he'd searched in vain for at least one. Having never seen the pair together, he wanted to know how they interacted. There were plenty of each of them, just not together.

"Because they aren't possible," Hiei cut in.

"There's a painting though," Shuuichi chirped in, pointing back toward the hall. "It's in Kurama-san's room. Nii-san told me that Yomi-san and Shura-kun did it."

"Yomi painted me from memory, but he was unable to do Shuuichi on his own since he was rendered blind before your son was born," Kurama said, guiding them to his room, mentally thanking his brother for mentioning the painting. He was still figuring out how to let his parents figure things out for themselves. "And perhaps we can find you some local clothes as well. _If_ Shuu-kun hasn't booby-trapped my closet again."

"Hey, I only did it the one time."

"Hn. You deserved it."

The painting was dazzling. Kurama and Shuuichi stood back to back, both dressed in sleeveless dark green Makai tunics. Their expressions mirrored each other, tops of their heads on level despite the differences in their real heights. Oddly enough, their hair and clothes seemed to sort of 'meld together' where they met between the two males.

When Shiori turned around to ask Kurama a question about the artists' senses of humor, she was instead met by a pair of green eyes, causing her to jump. "Shuuichi, when did you get here?"

He blinked innocently at her, holding a bundle of clothes. "Kaa-san, I've been here the entire time."

Shiori was stopped from arguing by Yukina's announcement that tea was ready. Her son used the interruption as a chance to hand her the bundle. As Shuuichi turned to leave the room, she blinked. Why was he barefoot?

"Did you see him come in?" she asked her husband, who held a similar bundle.

"I didn't even see Kurama-san leave," he said, shaking his head as they began to change into the new clothes. "There's something going on here."


	10. Gardening

A/N: Welcoming to the long awaited chapter of "Kitsune's Brother." There's still the epilogue to come, but we're nearly there, my dear readers. I'll save all of my sentimental drabble until the final chapter, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest. Also, it's recently been pointed out that I had Shiori's husband's name wrong. I'm fixing it now, so where you have been seeing Kenji, you'll now be reading Kazuya.

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter 10

Gardening

Kazuya's idea was confirmed when Kurama didn't show up in the living room for tea, and it seemed that Yukina had expected his absence, for she brought out no extra cups. Neither Hiei nor Shuu-kun seemed surprised by it either, but were far too amused by Shiori and Kazuya's confusion, which grew worse at the moments when Hiei and Shuuichi slipped out of Japanese and began speaking in a language of growls and hisses that they could only guess was the local tongue. It didn't look right coming out of their son's mouth though. The two would continue on that way until Yukina reminded them that it wasn't polite to speak like that "in front of our human guests."

"Doesn't that hurt your throat?" Kazuya asked, thinking of what you'd have to do to make such sounds.

"Youkai are built a little differently from humans," Yukina said with a bright smile. "It's normal for us, though most people have adopted human languages to avoid confusion between different species. While it's simpler for elementals, many youkai have problems learning others' languages."

"What were you speaking?" Shiori asked, curious.

"Kitsune," Hiei said. "This is Kurama's house."

"Makai has very few rules of etiquette, but we stick closely to those we have," Shuuichi said, pouring his brother a second cup of tea. Draining his own cup, he stood. "If you need me, I shall be in the garden."

Nodding, his parents let him go, figuring they'd be able to talk to him later. However, by the time they made it to the garden once the tea had been exhausted, Shuuichi was gone and Kurama was tending to some vegetables that looked like they were trying to bite him.

"I thought plants liked you," Kazuya said humorously as the kitsune let out a small curse from being soundly bitten.

"Not when they know that I'm going to eat them," Kurama said without looking up. "Fruit trees, sure; they know I'm just taking one or two, but the roots of these are good for medicine in addition to the fruits being healthy." He finally glanced up. "Did you enjoy your tea?"

"Very much so, you should have had some as well," Shiori said, eyeing another toothed plant suspiciously.

"I did," he replied.

Figuring that the youkai must have had his it'd left the kitchen, Shiori began to scan the garden for the telltale flash of red that would give away her son's location. Even with the density of the garden, she was surprised when the only red to be seen was a grouping of oddly shaped tomatoes. "I thought Shuuichi came out here."

"He's here," Kurama said, smiling as he was finally able to beat the evil vegetable into submission. Not even mandrakes gave him that much trouble.

"Where?" she asked. How was Shuuichi hiding? Bright red _didn't_ blend into green.

"I can see him," Kurama said, making sure that he could see his hand to keep it from being a lie. "He's tending the Jodiums." (1)

"The what?" Kazuya gave their host an odd look.

"Jodiums, vegetables that are evil incarnate, and should only be handled by a plant master," the kitsune explained.

"Are they safe for him to handle?" Shiori asked, worried. She'd seen what some of the local plants were capable of.

"Shuuichi _is_ a plant master, the greatest there is," Kurama said, pride and a little smugness in his voice. It wasn't often that one was able to boast without sounding conceited.

"Hn. Vain fox."

Especially when Hiei was around.

The hiyoukai had entered the garden to stand new to where Kurama was working.

"How does he control the plants?" the human woman asked. "He's not a kitsune."

"He has youkai," Hiei said, squatting down to tap one of the plants on its 'head,' making it let go of his partner's finger.

Behind Shiori, Kazuya stiffened, his eyes growing wide as they locked onto the silver youkai in disbelief. Hearing the sudden intake of breath, Kurama allowed himself a small smile. One down.

He caught Shuuichi's eye and nodded toward the den. The boy grinned, understanding.

"Tou-san, you've got to see all the stuff Kurama's got tucked away in the guest room," Shuuichi said, grabbing his father's hand to pull him inside. "His old partner had some awesome weapons."

A little numb, the human man allowed himself to be led away, glancing back at the kitsune still holding a conversation with his wife. Hiei followed the pair with a soft snort, red and gold eyes meeting for the briefest of moments.

"Kurama told me that his name was Kuronue and was a chimera," Shuuichi continued on, as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "He was the black haired guy with wings in the picture next to the fireplace. Died about a hundred years ago. Did you know that the red necklace Nii-san is always wearing used to belong to him?"

"He did mention that it had belonged to an old friend, yes," Kazuya said, nodding automatically. "Did you know that your brother was a kitsune?"

"I might have known since Yukina and Kuwabara brought him back to the cabin, yes," the pre-teen said with a sly grin far too reminiscent of his stepbrother's mundane relatives.

Kazuya gave his son a disbelieving stare. "And you never thought to tell us?"

"He asked me not to."

"Kurama's fond of his secrets," Hiei said with an unconcerned shrug when the man turned to him. "Likes to pretend he's mysterious." The fire youkai suddenly had to dodge an attacking plant hanging from the ceiling. "Baka kitsune."

"How long?" Kazuya asked with wide eyes.

"Since 'Shuuichi' was born," the younger boy said. "And in case you were wondering, Nii-san already knows that you know. That's why he sent me and Hiei in here with you." There was a snort behind them. "Ah come on, admit it. He glanced and you jumped."

"You know, some species of youkai _eat_ humans," Hiei growled, glaring.

"No elemental species."

"There are always exceptions."

"Gentlemen," Kazuya interrupted. "If we could return to my step-son being the same youkai who supposedly was his guardian."

"I never actually said that."

Kurama was walking through the hallway toward them, green eyed and red headed. He carried a small armful of fruit, handing one each to Hiei and Shuuichi before turning back to his stepfather and holding a third out to him. Unsure of what else to do, Kazuya took the strange produce and stared at it, wondering if it could really be edible.

"I never actually said that Kurama, referring to my other form, was my guardian," the kitsune continued. "Shuu-kun figured that Hiei was my guard, and I told him that I was Hiei's partner, so he drew his own conclusions. With a little push in the right direction, he did so again when he realized what I was, just as you did a few minutes ago, and Shiori just a moment later. I left her with Yukina to talk things over once we'd laid down the basics."

"Avoiding the main moments of shock, kitsune?" Hiei asked, eyeing his partner.

"Giving my mother time to adjust," Kurama corrected, eyes flicking in brief annoyance. "She's just had a big shock, of which I am the source."

"So how exactly did this happen in the first place?" Kazuya asked, glad to catch sight of chairs in the room they were entering into at the end of the hall. "I think I missed that."

Earlier:

Kurama waited until the two had safely hustled his father inside before releasing the vegetable from his control and straightening up, brushing dirt from his pants. "Finally, some quiet."

"I could go inside as well, if you'd like to be alone," Shiori offered, once again scanning the garden for her son.

The kitsune smiled once she'd looked at him again. "No need, Shiori-san. I would never chase you from my garden. Your presence can only improve it."

The woman laughed softly. "That's what Shuuichi always used to say when I was worried about disturbing him in his garden.

"I know."

Shiori smiled, shading her eyes from the sun. "The two of you are very much alike, did you notice that? If I didn't know better, I might think that you were actually the same person, and not different individuals at all."

"How can you be certain that we aren't?" Kurama asked softly. He glanced toward the den. "Yukina."

"Yomi-san was on the phone," the koorime said politely. "He wanted to know when you were bringing your mother around to meet him."

"After what happened when I began working for him, he thinks I'm going to let him within three miles of her?" the kitsune asked incredulously.

"You brought your brother to meet Shura," Yukina said with an innocent shrug of a shoulder. "From what I heard, the four of you had a picnic."

"I didn't know that you were on that trip," Shiori said, curious. "Why didn't Shuuichi tell me?"

"Shiori-san, he did," Kurama said, the perfect picture of innocence. "I spoke to you, remember? Shuuichi had to call me down from the tree."

Shiori stared at him. No, she'd talked to her son, Shuuichi, not Kurama. Unless...

She drew a sharp breath, staring up into the pale face. "Shuuichi?"

Kurama nodded. "Since the day your son was conceived." Smiling at her, he began to change. Gold darkened to green, and silver to red. He grew shorter and notably younger. In less than a minute, it was Shuuichi who stood before her. "Kaa-san."

------

1. Plant invented by me, named after my extremely distracting ex-boyfriend who was talking to me while I was trying to write this chapter.


	11. Resolution

A/N: Dear lords, it's… done. That's right, gentle readers, this is the end of "Kitsune's Brother." There is to be no more, and most likely, no sequel. I must say that, of my own fanfiction, this had to of been my favorite, both in the writing and in the amount and quality of feedback I received from you. Thank you for being so supportive and patient through the writing of this. Suitably enough, the overture from Webber's "Aspects of Love" started playing on my walkman as I wrote this last note, very much an ending song. I hope you do read my other fics, at least until I start another. I also hope that you have enjoyed "Kitsune's Brother" as much as I have. Here's to you.

"Kitsune's Brother"

Chapter Eleven

Resolution

Shiori was grateful for Yukina's support when Shuuichi left them in the garden to speak with Kazuya. She sagged into the younger woman's arms, staring at the empty doorway.

"That's why we never saw them together, isn't it?" Shiori asked once she had found her voice once again. "And why he never introduced his guardian to us."

"For the same reasons as he told you before," Yukina said softly. "He was afraid. You mean the world to him."

The two sat down on the grass, the koorime sensing that the other woman needed to feel grounded at the moment. Shiori ran a hand through her hair, looking not only at the garden around them, but at the Makai sky as well. "Each time he came here, it wasn't _with_ Kurama, it was _as_ Kurama. I've raised him since he was in my womb. How could I have missed that he wasn't human?"

Yukina smiled gently, reaching out to take hold of Shiori's hand. "Then you understand that there has never been a Shuuichi separate from Kurama?"

"If Kurama had replaced my son, I think he would have become more closed off afterwards, but Shuuichi has been more open with me than he ever has in the past," the woman said with a shake of the head, still in a state of disbelief. "I'm still not completely certain that this hasn't all been a dream."

"Trust me, this is no dream," Yukina said with a giggle. "Kurama-san was in his human form the first time I met him, when his team rescued me from a man who wanted to use me for my tears. He wasn't on the mission itself, but I met him afterwards, at Genkai's temple."

Shiori looked at the girl in confusion. "Your tears?"

"Koorime tears turn into crystal gems known as hiruiseki," the koorime explained, glancing down at her folded hands. "They're considered priceless in all three of the worlds. They were forced out of me any way he could think of."

"That's awful," the human woman gasped, covering her mouth with a hand.

"It was nearly three years ago," Yukina assured her with a soft expression, guiding the topic back. "And I've known your son ever since. He's a good person."

Shiori nodded. "I know he is."

Flashing a brilliant smile, Yukina stood and pulled her companion to her feet, pulling her inside. "That's wonderful to hear. He'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

"The four of you planned this, didn't you?" Shiori asked wryly.

Yukina's expression was pure innocence as they stepped into the kitchen. "Not the _four_ of us, no."

"Shuuichi had no part in the planning."

There were two chairs pulled out at the small square table on the ends to either side of Kurama, who looked up at them with knowing eyes. Old eyes. Shiori wasn't sure how she had ever mistaken them for being so young.

"Yukina and I have been working on just how to let you know for ages," the kitsune admitted as they took their seats. "Hiei joined in a few days ago with some reluctance. He was, and I quote, 'sick of needing to be paranoid about the two of you plotting in secret all over the place.' Shuuichi decided to help out while you and Tou-san were changing once he had figured out what we were up to."

"The two of you were the ones to start this?" Shiori asked in mild disbelief, glancing between the two, focussing mostly on the ice maiden. "You're not as innocent as you look, are you, Yukina-san?"

The answer was straight and to the point. "Shiori-san, I am a youkai."

"So, Kaa-san, is there anything you want to know before Hiei and Shuuichi bring Tou-san in?" Kurama asked, setting his chin on folded hands. It was clear that the only illusion of a human he wore now was the form itself. Looking into his eyes, Shiori imagined that she could see traces of gold, and that his hair glimmered silver in the light of the torch plants and skylight.

"Why did you stay?" she asked. It was the one thing she needed to know that she somehow knew shouldn't be answered in front of her husband and stepson. "You're clearly powerful enough to return here and live permanently without the restrictions of being human."

Instead of answering, the fox spirit reached toward her to take a gentle hold on her wrists, turning them so that the undersides faces up. The ugly scares from over a decade ago were bared. Running his fingertips along the marks, he once again met her eyes directly and this time Shiori didn't need to imagine the gold. It had utterly pushed out his green. Her son did not release her arms as he transformed back into his silver youkai form, his expression of calm explanation unchanging.

Shiori understood. She remembered the day as well as he apparently did, remembered the fear of her only child being harmed, her heart in her throat as he fell from the stool, shock written over his normally impassive face. It had meant something to the ancient kitsune, and because of that he had remained. With those scars she had bound him to her.

Once let go, she cupped one pale cheek in her hand. "My son."

He leaned into the touch, closing golden eyes. "Kaa-san."

It was at that point when Shuuichi burst into the room leading an amused Hiei and one resigned Kazuya, and tackled the distracted kitsune, sending them both tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"One of the oldest of his species, and he gets caught unaware by the protuberant human brat," Hiei grumbled, shaking his head with a suspicious glint in red eyes.

Yukina giggled. "Look on the bright side. It's good training for when he has his own children."

Kazuya never forgot the day he saw the hiyoukai's eyes nearly triple in size and his mouth drop open in horror at the very suggestion. The expression was nearly as comical as the human's own when he found out, many years later, just why Hiei was so terrified at the thought. (1)

THE END

-----------

1. Don't forget the coupling that, while minor, is present in this fic.


End file.
